Le vent d'un nouveau départ
by Ariall
Summary: Quelques années après avoir ramporté la ligue d'Hoenn, sacha et ses amis, pensant pouvoir vivre tranquille rencontre une jeune fille qui a un lien avec le mystère des 3 chiens légendaires... SachaOndine...Chap 3 en ligne !
1. Sacha reprend du service !

Salut tout le monde, je vous présente aujourd'hui une fic assez ancienne sur Pokémon, ça se passe quelques années après l'animé, ils ont environ 16 ans, il y a du Sacha+Ondine (j'adore ce couple lol) et cette histoire sera (je l'espère) + mure que la trame de l'animé ! Il n'y a qu'un seul nouveau personnage, mais qui pourrait nous en apprendre plus sur les trois chiens légendaires ! Un autre couple d'ailleurs, qu'on verra plus tard

Chapitre 1 : "Sacha reprend du service ! "

Il faisait beau et chaud en cet après-midi de printemps. Sacha se tenait assit sur une des nombreuses branches d'un chaîne se trouvant à l'entrée du Bourg Palette, Pikachu à ses côtés. Ils regardaient le ciel, tout en profitant du soleil. Il avait à présent 15 ans, cela faisait maintenant une année qu'il s'était arrêté, il avait arrêtée la chasse aux Pokémon et aux badges depuis qu'il avait gagné ceux de la logue Hoenn. Seul Pikachu était resté avec lui, ayant libéré tous ses autres Pokémon, Sacha ne se considérait plus comme un dresseur à présent, mais simplement l'ami des Pokémon.

« Sacha, ton bentô est prêt ! Tu en veux ? »

Sacha faillit tomber de la branche qu'il venait d'atteindre lorsqu'il entendit cette voix. Il baissa la tête et lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui se tenait en bas, des bentôs à la main, il faillit encore tomber, non plus de surprise, mais de joie.

« Ondine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis venue te rendre visite et ta mère m'a demandé de te porter ton déjeuner n chemin.

Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

Pika !

Pour moi aussi c'est une joie, vous descendez manger les amis ? dit la jeune fille tout sourire. »

Le garçon et le Pokémon descendirent de leur perchoir et leur amie leur tendit 2 paquets.

« Il y en a aussi un pour Pikachu…et également un pour moi, puis-je déjeuner avec vous les garçons ? demanda Ondine.

Avec plaisir, répondit Sacha.

Pika ! Chu ! »

Les 3 amis prirent place sur l'herbe, ouvrirent leur paquet et déjeunèrent ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

Quand ils eurent fini leur déjeuner, ils commencèrent à discuter, se racontant leurs dernières "aventures" ou se remémorant de vieux souvenirs, ceux lorsqu'ils voyageaient ensemble, quand soudain un cri les coupa de leur joie.

« Pikaa ?

Sacha, tu as entendu comme moi n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, ça venait de la forêt, allons-y ! »

Ils se levèrent tous les 3, laissant leurs affaires sur place, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

« Wahahaha, nous sommes de retour !

Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…

Afin de…

Grrr, mais vous êtes qui ? cria une jeune fille.

Argh, faut pas interrompre notre devise ! On y venait ! répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Oui ! Nous somme la Team Rocket ! répliqua un Miaouss parlant.

MIAOUSS ! cria une femme aux longs cheveux roses. Tu as cassée notre présentation, dit elle en piétinant le pauvre Pokémon.

Vous êtes des méchants ? demanda la jeune fille.

Euh…oui, oui, moi je suis James. Elle c'est Jessie…

Pff, vous avez un drôle de look pour pouvoir dire que vous êtes au service du "Mal" ! la jeune fille éclata de rire.

ET TOI, QUI ES-TU ? demanda Jessie furieuse.

Moi je m'appelle Mizaki, et je peux vous assurer que je peux vous battre sans difficultés à un match Pokémon !

Ah bon, c'est ce que l'on va voir ! cria James.

Euh…James, rappelle-toi, si nous voulons voler des Pokémon, c'est parce que nous n'en avons plus, lui murmura Jessie.

Oh non, j'avais oublié, à cause de nos dettes le boss nous les a tous repris…Mais et Miaouss ?

Tu veux vraiment que l'on se ridiculise encore une fois, les morveux sont pas là, alors essayons de bien faire ok ? Très bien, haussa Jessie pour parler à Mizaki, on va voir ce que tu vaux ! Attention, Miaouss, Jackpot !

Euh, Jessie, je ne sais pas…

Mais si, n'est ce pas James ?

Mais bien sûr ! »

James sortit de sa poche des capsules de bouteilles, Miaouss profita de l'effet de surprise produit envers leur adversaire pour se précipiter sur ses pokéballs, il en récupéra une.

« C'est bon les amis, j'en ai une !

Très bien Miaouss, ce coup ne marchera pas une 2ème fois, allons-nous en ! Miaouss, James ! James ?

Mes capsules…

Grr, ON Y VA ! »

La Team Rocket prit la fuite en laissant Mizaki toujours sous le choc, quand elle reprit ses esprits, ils avaient disparu.

« Et mer, je crois qu'ils m'ont pris une pokéball, mais laquelle ? »

Elle examina les pokéballs accrochaient à sa ceinture et réalisa celui qui lui manquait.

_Oh non, pas celui-là, Mokuren…_

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de feuillage derrière elle.

_Seraient-ils revenus ?_

Elle resta sur ses gardes et vu 3 ombres se dirigeaient vers elle.

_Ils reviennent, ils espèrent peut-être me surprendre et me voler d'autres pokéballs ? Ca va pas se passer comme ça !_

Elle prit l'une de ses pokéballs et la lança devant elle en criant :

« Pyroli ! A toi de jouer ! Attaque Lance-Flammes ! »

Le Pyroli s'exécuta et brûla les 3 personnes qui venaient de franchir une haie et qui se retrouvaient à présent carbonisés et à terre devant Mizaki.

« Vous croyiez encore m'avoir ? »

Elle les examina de plus près et remarqua que se n'étaient pas ses agresseurs.

« Oh non, vous n'êtes pas la Team Rocket !

Argh, non, moi chuis Sacha…

Aïe, moi c'est Ondine…On a entendu un cri provenant d'ici, alors on est venus !

Pikaaaaaa….chuuuu !

Oooooh, je suis vraiment désolée, gomen, j'ai confondu… »


	2. Mizaki

Merci àNami et yue-redmoonde m'avoir reviewer, XD.

Je voulais vraiment mettre les noms jap...mais bon, niveau noms pkmn et villes ze savais po >. et puis c'est plus simple comme ça ! Aller, y'a du Régis/Mizaki dans ce chap, enfin presque (Régis, mon perso préféré). Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : "Mizaki "

Sacha et Ondine, voulant en savoir plus sur cette affaire, demandèrent à Mizaki se tout leur expliquer.

« Très bien, de toute façon j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors je m'appelle Mizaki et je viens du Bourg Geon.

-Ah oui, là où habite le prof Orm ! s'exclama Ondine.

-Oui, c'est cela, répondit Mizaki, je suis partie de chez moi il y a environ 5 ans, à mes 10 ans en fait, et j'ai beaucoup voyagé, pour rentrer chez moi, le prof Orm m'a conseillé de venir au Bourg Palette pour rencontrer le prof Chen, ainsi il me donnera ce qu'il me faudra pour que je puisse repartir, j'ai perdu mon ticket pour le train. Mais sur le chemin je me suis faite attaquée par des bandits, la Team Rocket ont-ils dit, et ils m'ont volé l'un de mes Pokémon. Quand vous êtes arrivés j'ai cru que c'était eux, désolée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es excusée, tu as de bonnes excuses, commença Sacha, c'est pour ça que nous allons t'aider à retrouver la Team Rocket car ce sont nos pires ennemis, n'est ce pas Ondine ?

-Tout à fait Sacha, de plus j'imagine que s'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt, c'était encore une fois pour te voler Pikachu, répondit Ondine.

-Ouais, donc, où moi j'irai, ils seront là, donc Mizaki je vais t'aider, puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis en pratique mes talents de dresseur ! »

Mizaki en fut heureuse, elle avait peur de devoir les recherchait seule, ou pire, de devoir abandonner, elle pensa alors qu'elle venait peut-être de se faire de nouveaux amis.

Ils partirent chez Sacha pour pouvoir se préparer à partir, Sacha n'avait plus de Pokémon avec lui, ayant préféré les libérer ou les confier au prof Chen. Ondine, elle, ne les avait pas emportés avec elle, elle proposa à ses amis de partir en avance, elle les rejoindrait plus tard.

« Bon, on va agir méthodiquement et stratégiquement, commença Sacha. » Il s'arrêta un instant en voyant sa mère, le prof Chen et ses amis le regardaient bizarrement.

« Bin quoi ? fit-il ?

-Tu parles d'une drôle de manière, répondit sa mère, As-tu de la fièvre ?

-…

-C'est bien vrai, répliqua Jackie qui venait d'arriver, tu parles de stratégie…

-Mais en quoi c'est étrange ! demanda Sacha.

-C'est vrai, en quoi ? renchérit Mizaki.

-Si tu connaissais Sacha comme nous le connaissons, tu comprendrais ce que nous voulons dire, acheva le prof Chen. »

Après tous les préparatifs terminés, Sacha et Mizaki furent prêts à partir. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et s'éloignèrent. Le prof Chen avait également prévenu la visite imminente de Régis, et qu'ils le croiseront peut-être en route.

« Bon, on va visiter la Forêt de Jade, peut-être y sont-ils encore, sinon, on sortira de l'autre côté pour rejoindre Argenta, on y retrouvera Ondine.

-Pourquoi ne nous rejoint-elle pas dans la forêt ? demanda Mizaki à Sacha.

-Bin, c'est à dire qu'elle a une peur bleue des insectes, expliqua-t-il, n'est ce pas Pikachu ?

-Piii, répondit le Pokémon, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, sur leurs gardes. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à l'intérieur de celle-ci sans trouver aucune trace des voleurs.

« Ils ont sûrement passée la nuit dernière ici, faute de moyens, mais ont du en partir après leur vol, annonça Sacha.

-Hmm, marmonna Mizaki.

-Bon, allons rejoindre Ondine à Argenta, peut-être a-t-elle découvert quelque chose de son côté, continua Sacha en voyant le visage triste de Mizaki. »

Ils arrivèrent en ville en soirée, ils se rendirent à l'arène et y rencontrèrent Pierre. Il les informa du retard d'Ondine, suite à un accident à l'arène, elle ne pourra être là que le lendemain matin. Il leur proposa donc de passer la nuit chez lui.

« Oh chère Mizaki, comme vous êtes belle, lança t-il à la concernée.

-Quoi ? balbutia t-elle.

-Pierre…commença Sacha.

-Je ne sais comment vous le dire, mais pour moi vous êtes le rayon de soleil qui éclaire mes nuits…

-Pourquoi il me vouvoie ? s'étonna Mizaki.

-C'est à chaque fois la même chose, dès qu'il voit une jolie fille, il se met à draguer, expliqua Sacha.

-Quand je vois votre visage…

-A chaque fois ? s'étonna Mizaki.

-Bin ouais, mais d'habitude Ondine est là pour réfréner ses ardeurs. »

Sacha crut voir une drôle d'expression traverser le regard de Mizaki, un instant il crut qu'elle se comporterait comme Ondine, mais n'en fit rien, elle tourna simplement les talons et alla dans la chambre qu'on lui avait proposer pour la nuit. Sacha en resta bouche bée, et Pierre essuya un autre échec, mais le pire de sa carrière, un râteau silencieux…

Mizaki passa une mauvaise nuit, elle fit cauchemars sur cauchemars. Quand l'un s'arrêtait, un autre recommençait, tous avaient en commun le vol de son Pokémon et les conséquences qui en résulteraient si il était utilisé à mauvais escient. Lorsque le jour se leva, elle en fut soulagée. Elle se leva et regarda à la fenêtre le soleil qui s'éveillait timidement. Qu'allait-elle faire si ses rêves devenaient vrais ? Tout serait perdu…Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Pierre fit irruption dans sa chambre.

« Debout Mademoiselle, il fait jour ! cria t-il. »

Il stoppa net lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était debout et toujours en robe de chambre, il se sentit confus, s'excusa et ressortit, quand la porte se ferma, Mizaki étouffa un rire.

Quand elle vint s'installer à la table de cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, elle vit que Pierre était encore confus, et n'osait la regardait. Elle lui adressa un sourire en lui disant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, c'est pardonné.

-Vraiment ? Super, je promets de plus vous embêter !

-Pourquoi me vouvoyer, c'est moi qui devrais le faire, c'est moi la plus jeune, souria Mizaki.

-Oui pardon, s'excusa Pierre, que veux tu pour le petit déjeuner Mizaki ?

-Du chocolat chaud et des tartines me suffiront, répondit-elle.

-Et toi Sacha ? demanda Pierre en se tournant vers son ami.

-Heu, commença Sacha qui n'avait pas trop comprit la scène qui venait de se dérouler, comme d'hab' finit-il par dire…

-C'est partit mon kiki, lança Pierre. »

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à déjeuner, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un jeune homme brun qui vint voir dans la cuisine, quand il aperçut Sacha il lui lança :

« Salut Sacha, on m'a dit que tu étais ici, je suis de passage, mon grand-père m'a expliqué ta situation au téléphone.

-Salut Régis, répondit Sacha, oui le prof Chen m'a prévenu de ton passage ! Content de te revoir, je vais donc te présenter la personne que j'accompagne, Régis, Mizaki, fit il en montrant respectivement Régis et Mizaki.

-Mizaki, enchanté, commença Régis en tendant la main. »

Mais il fut coupé par Mizaki qui s'étouffa avec son chocolat, elle reconnut la personne qui venait de lui présenter.

« Ce Régis, fit elle. »

Régis du lui aussi la reconnaître car il balbutia à son tour, le visage pâle :

« Mizaki…Qu'est-ce que… »


	3. Connaissances

Moui, voici ENFIN le troisième chapitre, désolée, mais écrire avec Blocnote parce que Word marche po, c'est casse-pied ! En tout cas merci de vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira (même si j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu bâclée...)

**Disclaimers :** Je veux Régis ! Ouin XD, en tout cas le perso de Mizaki est le mien, na ! LOL

* * *

Chapitre 3 : "Connaissances"

Un long silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Pierre marmonnait dans son coin, alors que Sacha ne comprenait ce qui se passait, pourquoi Régis et Mizaki se regardaient ainsi ? Elle sur sa chaise, lui debout à côté…Et d'un seul coup, Mizaki brisa ce silence en hurlant :

« Régis ! Espèce de voleur ! lança t-elle furieuse.

-Voleur ? s'offusqua Régis, mais ça va pas nan ? Si je suis un voleur toi tu n'es qu'une menteuse !

-Comment ça une menteuse ? C'est pas moi qui ai volé l'Evoli de l'autre !

-VOLER ? Tu me l'as donné ! »

S'en suivit alors un règlement de compte des plus bruyants. Sacha ne savait plus où donner de la tête, alors que Pierre continuait ses gémissements, certainement à la recherche d'une hypothèse qui pourrait expliquer le fait qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et claqua. Chacun s'arrêta et vit arriver une Ondine toute essoufflée.

« On…Ondine ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? bafouilla Sacha qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

-C'est affreux…arriva t-elle à prononcer entre 2 soupirs.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda alors Mizaki, craignant que ce qui venait de se passer n'est un rapport avec le vol dont elle fut la victime.

-Le temps, on dirait qu'il s'est détraqué ! »

Mizaki retint son souffle, c'est ce qu'elle craignait, ils ont du sortir le pokémon volé de sa ball.

"Que se passe t-il exactement ? questionna Régis.  
-Et bien, il pleut, après il grêle, une éclaircie et ça continue ! Ca dure depuis un moment déjà, répondit Ondine.  
-Mais, nous n'avons rien vu ni entendu ici, remarqua Pierre.  
-C'est vrai, avoua Ondine, je pensais que c'était un autre acalmie.  
-Où tout cela c'est il passé ? demanda brusquement Mizaki.  
-Sur la route entre Azuria et ici... répondit Ondine.  
-Mais la seule route c'est le mont Sélénite, tu veux nous faire croire qu'il pleut dans une grotte Ondine ? ironisa Sacha."

Phrase de trop, Ondine s'énerva alors et...

Nous vous prions de nous excusez, mais le programme que vous suivier est momentanément indis-  
ponible, toutes nos excuses...

Après une scène de violence terrible ...1

"Je parlais du chemin, qu'il y a avant, je me suis réfugiée dans le mont Sélénite lorsque s'est arrivé ! Et dans la grotte, les échos de la pluie et du vent sont terribles !"

Ondine eut alors un frisson, Sacha le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter, mais fut acceuilli par un autre coup.2

Ils entendirant alors la porte d'entrée claquait de nouveau, et ils se regardèrent tous quand ils ne virent personne entrer...

"Mizaki ! s'écria Régis. Elle n'est plus là !  
-Aah, mais c'est vrai ça, elle est partie où ?  
-Certainement là où xes évenements se sont passés, en conclut Pierre.  
-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ondine.  
-Parce qu'elle doit penser que c'est le vol dont elle a été victime qui est responsable de tout ça, répondit Régis.  
-a cause d'un simple Pokémon... commença Sacha.  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas n'importe lequel, expliqua Régis, en plus, d'après ce que tu m'as dit,  
il semble que ce soit la Team Rocket qui en sont responsables... Comme ils ne sont pas bien malins.  
-Régis, tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur cette affaire, analysa Pierre.  
-Plus que vous en tout cas, ça c'est sûr..."

Sur ce, les quatre amis se dépéchèrent de sortir pour essayer de rattraper Mizaki. Pikachu les suivit, tenant le sac de son dresseur dans les bras.  
"Merci Pikachu, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver..."

----------------------------------

"Ah, que ce passe t-il James ?  
-J'en sais rien moi ! C'est ce Pokémon vous croyez ? -Probablement, intervint Miaouss, apparemment nous l'avons mis en colère pour une quelconque raison !  
-Mais que veux-tu dire ? hurla Jessie. Il me fait peur ! Depuis que nous l'avons sorti de sa pokéball, les éléments se déchainent !  
-Miaouss, ne peux tu pas lui demander ce qui ne va pas et d'arrêter ça , intervint James.  
-Je peux toujours tenter, répondit le félin, mais je ne vous promet rien..."

Miaouss approcha du Pokémon enragé qu'ils avaient dérobé quelques temps auparavant.  
C'était une merveilleuse créature, d'un bleu évoquant l'océan, le ciel, le bleu de la liberté.  
Sa fourrure, presque violette volait autour de lui, même si aucun vent ne se faisait sentir dans son entourage, un silence, presque glacial pesait entre lui et les membres de la Team Rocket, en total opposition avec le vacarme qu'il avait su provoquer à sa sortie.  
Miaouss fut ébloui par cette beauté, il savait très bien à qui il allait s'adresser, et ne put retenir son corps tremblant. C'était pure folie de vouloir s'adresser à cet être fait de brume et de colère.  
Alors que le félin ouvrait la bouche pour lui parlait, une voix retentit, une voix que même Jessie et James purent entendre, cristalline mais également pleine de rancoeur.

_"Ramenez moi à mon maître"_

----------------------------------

"Miiizaaakiiii !  
-Mizaki, où es-tu ?  
-Ah, impossible à retrouver, où est elle ? soupira Sacha.  
-Pas très loin, répondit Pierre, il n'y a pas mille chemins pour se rendre au Mont Sélénite.  
-Oui, mais elle a pris de l'avance sur nous, elle est peut-être déjà sortie de la grotte ? proposa Ondine.  
-Ca m'étonnerais, lança Régis, elle ne connait pas du tout le coin.  
-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?  
-Comme elle a du vous le dire, elle vient de Johto, elle n'a pas l'habitude de se balder au Kanto, elle doit certainement chercher la sortie, sauf si elle n'a pas encore trouvé l'entrée."

A ces mots, Régis commença à étouffer un rire, qui devint alors incontrôlable et se transforma en fou rire.  
Ses amis le regardèrent, les yeux grand ouverts, bouches bées.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda alors Ondine.  
-C'est une vieille histoire qui vient de me revenir en tête, bafouilla t il entre deux rires.  
-Une vieille histoire ?  
-Si vous voulez, je vous raconterai tout après avoir retrouvé Mizaki, mais sachez que cette dernière a un très mauvais sens de l'orientation..."

_En effet, au même moment..._

"Alors, encore un croisement, où vais-je maintenant ? ... AH NAN ! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Ca fait la cinquième fois que je passe par ici ! "

Même si elle avait pensé à marquer son chemin pour ne pas se perdre, il s'avéra que Mizaki réussit quand même...

----------------------------------

_"Ramenez moi à mon maître"_

"Tu as entendu comme moi James ? -Oui Jessie, il nous a parlé ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Pokémon !  
-Bien sûr bande d'abrutis ! C'est ce que je vous dis depuis tout à l'heure ! A votre avis, un simple Pikachu pourrait faire autant de grabuge ? Un orage, tout au plus, lui il est capable de bien plus !  
-Quoi donc Miaouss ? s'inquièta Jessie.  
-Détruire une ville, et bien plus s'il retrouve ses compagnons légendaires.  
-Légendaires ? s'étonnèrent les deux humains.  
-BIEN SUR, vous ne l'avez toujours pas reconnu ?  
-Mais..."

A ces mots, Jessie et James étudièrent un peu plus le Pokémon couleur saphire se trouvant en face d'eux.  
Légendaire, tel était le mot pour le décrire.  
Ils se mirent à leur tour à trembler, se rendant alors compte de leur erreur.  
Voler un tel Pokémon peut s'avérer dangereux, peut-être que même le boss ne pourrait s'en réjouir, même s'il est vrai qu'il vaut beaucoup.  
Les humains se regardènt, et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de s'adresser à ce Pokémon.

"On va vous ramener chez vous, ne vous inquiètez pas, ce n'était qu'un méprise.  
-Nous aimerions simplement savoir votre nom, pour nous assurer de votre identité, commença Jessie.  
-Jessie, voyons, ne l'énerve pas plus.  
_"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, répondit le Pokémon, ainsi vous surez vraiment à qui vous avez à faire, et ne chercheraient pas plus longtemps les ennuis... Ma dresseuse m'a surmoné Mokuren, mais mon vrai nom est..."_

----------------------------------

"Régis, raconte nous tout...  
-Très bien, si vous y tenez tant..."

Voili, voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé, plus pour la suite  
Prochain chapitre, le récit de Régis et le nom du mystérieux pokémon, avez vous deviner de qui il s'agit ?

1-A fond dans ce genre de scène moi en ce moment XD

2-Que de violence, que de violence... LOL


End file.
